Car Crash-A Ghostbusters story
by leahrainbow2003
Summary: It's a very rainy day in New York, and the Ghostbusters are heading back to the firehall after busting a nasty Class 5. But their day had to get worse when a drunk driver runs a red light and hits Ecto-1.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in New York City. The Ghostbusters had just gotten a call to bust another nasty Class 5 at Sedgewick Hotel again. It was raining so hard it was to see, but they had a t least one good driver. The guys to the hotel, and Peter got slimed. Again. After an hour of chasing the ghost on 4 floors, they were finally able to catch it. The manager paid them and they stepped outside to find it was still raining cats and dogs.

"Hey Winston, how about I drive us back." Dr. Egon Spengler said as they hastily loaded their equipment into the back. "You look like you need a break from driving for a bit."

"Ok and thanks Egon." Winston Zeddemore said. "I do need a break and you probably need to drive a little bit more since you're more responsible than Peter."

"Hey!" Dr. Peter Venkman yelled, sounding a little insulted, "I am responsible, right Ray?"

"Not really," Dr. Ray Stantz replied, "There was that time where you DID leave a proton pack out in the rain."

"Hey, not my fault." Peter said.

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Winston said, "Come on, let's get back to the firehall before all four of us catch pneumonia."

"Yes, thank you Winston." Egon said as he got into the driver's seat. The four than started back to the firehall. Rain was still coming down hard. "I'm surprised that I'm driving very well in rain, and I haven't crashed into anything yet." Egon thought.

"You're doing better than I expected Egon. Gold star for you" Peter said as put a gold star sticker on Egon's dark brown hair, which even had tints of purple.

"Uhh, thank you Venkman." Egon said as he took the sticker out of his hair.

"Aww! You're no fun!" Peter whined, "Luckly, I have more where that came from."

"Peter, make me crash into something, you'll be dead faster than you can put stickers on me." said Egon.

"Do that, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." replied Peter.

"Do that Peter, I'll put you in the containment unit." Egon shot back.

"Ok, that's enough!" Winston said, "Egon, no killing. Peter, no haunting. Egon, no putting Peter into the containment unit, etc."

"Yeah, we don't need any murdering, haunting, or putting anyone in the containment unit." Ray added.

"Okay." Peter and Egon said at the same time. "But I'll get you later."

The light turned red and they stopped. "I sure hope this weather doesn't stick around much longer. I don't like busting ghosts in this kind of weather." said Winston.

"Yeah, me too." Ray replied. "I'm also surprised that we haven't caught pneumonia yet." The light then turned green.

"Well Ray," Egon said as he stepped on the gas pedal, "You have to be in the rain for a-"

BAM!

A car ran a red light and slammed into Ecto-1. The guys were dazed for a second, but were quickly able to recover.

"Ugh." Winston moaned, "You guys ok?"

"Yeah," Ray replied rubbing the back of his head, "What happened?"

"Looks like someone crashed into us," said Winston.

"Peter, you ok?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ray." Peter replied, "Just a little dazed."

"Egon, you ok?" asked Winston.

But Egon didn't answer.

"Egon? You ok?" asked Ray.

Egon still didn't answer.

"Peter, is he ok?" Winston asked.

Peter looked over and gasped.

"Peter, is he ok?" Ray asked when Peter didn't answer Winston's question.

Peter continued to stare at Egon with wide, worried eyes. Egon was leaning up against the steering wheel and was not responding. Peter gently nudged Egon, but he didn't respond to his touch. Peter then noticed that blood was running was running down Egon's face.

"Peter, is he ok?" Winston asked in a worried voice.

"No" Peter finally responded, "He's not even moving."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Winston quickly unbuckled himself and leaned over and put his fingers against Egon's neck. "Thready pulse." he said in a panic. Winston then ran his hands down both sides of Egon's body. But when he got to his upper chest, he felt blood. It turned out that a piece of metal in the door had stabbed Egon's left side when the other car had hit Ecto-1.

"Peter, pull his head up." Winston said.

Peter reached over and pulled Egon's head off the steering wheel. And on Egon's forehead was a cut that was bleeding.

"He's unconscious, but he's alive." Peter said.

"I sure hope so." Ray said, "Looks like he's bleed real bad from his left side."

"Well, that's the problem. That bastard's car is still stuck in the driver's side, so we can't stem the bleeding real good." Winston said.

The sirens of several ambulances and several police cars grew louder as they got closer to the scene. The rain had slowed down a bit, but it was still coming down. The ambulances and the police cars arrived, and paramedics got out and rushed over to the guys. "Are y'all ok?" a male paramedic asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ray replied, "But our friend's not."

"Yes, we can see that." a female paramedic said, "But first we need to get you three out to make sure y'all are ok." Peter, Ray, and Winston were able to get out of Ecto-1 and were escorted to another ambulance and were taken to the hospital to get checked out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the firehall, Janine, Kylie, and Jenny were all getting worried. It had been an hour and a half since the guys left and they still hadn't returned. Then two police officers came to the door and told them that the Ghostbusters had been in an accident. Janine almost passed out, and she, Kylie, and Jenny all got into a cab to get to the hospital to make sure their friends were ok.

At the crash site, they were able to pull Egon out of the car, but unfortunately, he had gone into cardiac arrest as a result of the debris penetrating his left lung and fluid building up in the right lung. The paramedics quickly placed an ambubag over Egon's mouth and nose to help him breathe. They quickly loaded him into the ambulance and rushed him to the hospital.

At the hospital, Peter, Ray, and Winston had just gotten finished getting checked out. They had no severe injuries, but the bone in the bicep of Winston's arm had been fractured. The three went into the waiting room where Janine, Kylie, and Jenny were waiting.

"Ray!" Jenny exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him. "Thank God you're ok!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ray replied.

"How's Dr. Spengler?" Kylie asked.

"We don't know yet." Winston said, "It might be awhile."

"I hope he'll survive." Janine said.

"He will." Peter said, "He's a fighter."

After four long hours, a doctor came up to the Ghostbusters. "Hello, I'm Dr. Sarah Bell. Are you the Ghostbusters. And are you associated with Dr. Egon Spengler?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Ray replied, "Did he make it?"

"Yes, he did survive the surgery." Dr. Bell said, "But he's in critical condition."

"How bad are his injuries?" Peter asked nervously.

"Well, he lost a lot of blood due to a piece of metal stabbing him in the left side. The debris went so far in, it penetrated his left lung, and fluid from trauma built up in the right lung. The debris had also penetrated his heart a little bit, but no permanent damage. And several ribs were cracked as well. Apparently while the paramedics were getting him out of the car, he had gone into cardiac arrest and required resuscitation. Thankfully we were able to restart his heart with no problem. He also suffered a concussion due to hitting the steering wheel." Dr. Bell explained.

"Can...Can we see him?" Ray asked.

"Yes, but it'll have to be one at a time." Dr. Bell replied.

"I'll go first." Ray said.

"Right this way." Dr. Bell replied as she motioned for Ray to follow her.

"Oh God..." Janine muttered as she sat back down. Jenny put her hand on Janine's arm to comfort her. Peter and Winston sat down in shock. Egon had taken the brunt of the impact, and they had gotten away without a scratch.

* * *

Dr. Bell lead Ray to the room where Egon had been admitted to. "Remember, it won't be easy to look at him. Are you sure you're ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ray replied.

Dr. Bell opened the door and stepped back. "I'll leave you two alone for now." Ray stepped into the room and gasped. Egon was lying in the bed looking pale and vulnerable. His side was wrapped in white bandages, and there was a bandage over the laceration on his forehead. I.V. tubes ran into his arm, and a cardiac monitor showed his heart was still beating, but in a slow rhythm. A tube attached to a ventilator ran down Egon's throat to help him breathe.

Ray daringly walked over to the bed and looked at his friend. Never in his life had he seen his best friend in this condition. The sight was strong enough to shake him down to his core.

"Egon, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I'm here for you. We all are. And we're not leaving without you. Especially me." Ray said.

* * *

After a few hours, Peter was shown into the room, and he almost passed out. Ray got up and walked back to the waiting room and sat down. Jenny saw the fear in her boyfriend's eyes, and she comforted him and told him everything would be ok.

"Hey Spengs." Peter said as he sat down next to Egon. "Seeing you like this makes me feel lucky that I got away without a scratch. But other than that, I'm glad to see you're still among the living."

Just then, Dr. Bell and a nurse walked in. "Excuse me, Dr. Venkman. I need you to step outside for a bit."

"Okay" Peter said as he got up. "See ya later Spengs."

* * *

Winston came in later, and he too was still a little in shock. He too had never seen one of his best friends in such a bad condition.

"Hey Egon." Winston said, "I know you got the brunt of the impact, but the bone in the bicep of my arm was fractured. So you're not the only one who got hurt. But other than that, I'm okay. And you will be too."

After sitting with Egon for a few hours, Janine walked in, and like Peter, she too almost passed out. But she daringly sat down next to the person whom she admired.

"Egon, I know that you guys were in an accident, but I can't believe you got hurt the most." Janine said. Glancing around the room to make sure there was no one else in there, she decided to confess the feeling she'd been holding in for so long.

"I'm sure you've probably noticed that I have a bit of a...crush on you. I really like being around you. You're the most handsome, sweetest, smartest, nicest guy I've ever known. And when I was dating Roger, deep down, I felt like I was betraying you. When you, Peter, Ray, and Winston were abducted by the Collectors, I was scared. I though I was never gonna see you again. I was also scared when you got atomized. I have already lost you twice and I'm not gonna lose you again." Janine the stood up and whispered into Egon's ear.

"I love you..." she said and she kissed him on the forehead.

Ray then walked in to watch over Egon again. Janine then got up and walked out. Ray sat down next to Egon and rubbed his arm.

"Hey again." Ray said, "I know you've been hearing this all day, but we need you to wake up. I need you. I mean, you're kinda like my twin. You and I share the same ideas, and we can understand each other when we talk with long sciency words. Without you, I don't know what I'd do."

Ray stood up, and he put his hand on Egon's shoulder.

"I will never say goodbye. And I won't leave without you. You're my brother, and brothers never give up on each other."

A tear ran down Ray's face and landed on Egon's.

"Please don't die. We need you. I need you.."

Will he wake up?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after the crash, Egon was still in a coma. The Ghostbusters took turns watching over Egon, and remaining at the firehall to answer any calls. Ray stayed at the hospital, while Peter and Winston had the shift at the firehall. Kylie and Janine had volunteered to take a couple of calls so that the guys could watch over Egon. But when they did get calls, it was hard to get around due to Ecto-1 being damaged in the crash. But thankfully, the damage was repairable, and the mayor had forced Peck to get PCOC to pay for the damages since the crash wasn't the Ghostbusters' fault.

The police that were on the scene of the crash called the firehall saying that the driver who had crashed into them was drunk and was three times over the legal limit. The driver now had his license suspended and was expected to go to court. The public was now angry at the driver for crashing into the Ghostbusters and putting Egon into a coma. Fans of the team were sending sympathy cards to the team to help them get through a tough time.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Ray was sitting next to Egon. Ray had refused to leave Egon's side. Peter, Winston, and the others were getting a little worried. About Ray and Egon. Egon still hadn't woken up yet, and Ray didn't want to leave Egon alone.

Peter, Winston, and Janine all walked in. They had just finished taking care of a Class 4 in a diner. "How's he doing?" Winston asked. "Fine" Ray replied. Egon was now on a nasal tube. A few hours ago, Dr. Bell had taken him off the ventilator, and immediately Egon started breathing on his own. Dr. Bell had put Egon on an nasal tube since his left lung was still healing, but thankfully the congestion in his right lung had cleared up.

"He looks like he's doing a lot better." Peter remarked.

"Yeah. I just wish he would wake up." Ray said.

"We all do Ray." Janine said, "And he will. He's stronger than most people know."

"How long will it be before Ecto-1 is fully repaired?" Ray asked.

"It might be next week." Winston replied. "I'm not sure yet, but the damage wasn't severe."

"Do you think we should put the driver who crashed into in the containment unit?" asked Peter, "Since he did put Egon into a coma?"

"...No." a hoarse voice replied.

The guys and Janine all froze in place and looked at Egon.

"Egon? Did..did you say something?" Ray asked

"...Yes." Egon replied weakly.

"You're awake!" Peter exclaimed, "Say something."

"Peter...stop." Egon stammered, "..I..have a...headache."

"Oh, sorry Spengs." Peter said lowering his voice.

"Glad to see you're still among the living man." Winston said, "Do you remember anything?"

"Not..really." Egon replied.

"It's ok." Janine said, "You don't need to remember right now. Can you open your eyes for us?"

Egon's eyelids fluttered for second before opening. His eyes were a little glassy, but other then that, he was ok.

"I'm relieved to see you're ok." Janine said as she kissed him on the lips. Egon's face blushed a very deep red.

Dr. Bell heard their voices and came in to see what was going on. She saw that Egon was awake and speaking softly. After checking his pupils and asking questions, she confirmed that there seemed to be no sign of permanent brain damage.

"How long was I out for?" asked Egon.

"About two days now." Winston replied, "Ray's been by your side most of the time. He didn't want to leave you."

"Yeah." Ray said, "I was just so worried about you, that I just couldn't leave you alone. I didn't want to lose you. I mean, you're more than my best friend. You're my brother."

"Thanks." Egon said, "Hey, I don't get hug from my best friend?"

"Of course you do!" Ray exclaimed as he hugged Egon.

"And Ray, I consider you my brother as well." Egon said.

"Thanks." Ray replied with a smile.

* * *

Four days later, Egon had been released from the hospital. He didn't have any broken limbs, but he still wasn't allowed on calls for another few weeks until his ribs healed. The guys were very helpful and made sure Egon didn't do anything too strenuous. Well, that wasn't really a problem since Egon used his brain more than his brawn. But he still had trouble with some other things like sleeping. One night, about a week later, Ray walked into the living room and found Egon reading Tobin's Spirit Guide.

"Hey Egon." Ray said.

"Hey." Egon replied back.

"Still can sleep good?" Ray asked.

"No." Egon replied.

"Is there something on your mind?" asked Ray.

"Actually, yes." Egon replied as he closed the book.

"What?" asked Ray.

"Did you really not leave my side once when I was in a coma?" asked Egon.

"Yeah. Well, except for the times Dr. Bell came in to check on you. But yes, I didn't leave your side." Ray replied.

"Why not?" Egon asked.

"Well..." Ray started " I was just scared that if I left, you might've died or something. Plus, you're my brother. I didn't want to lose you. Well yes, Peter and Winston are my brothers too, but I'm really close to you."

"Me too." Egon said, "And when I was out, I could hear Janine confess her feelings. I didn't even know she still liked me."

"Well, she does." Ray said, "I heard her talking to you. And I also saw her kiss you on the forehead."

"Wait, she kissed me on the forehead?" Egon asked as his cheeks blushed a deep red.

"Yes, she did." Ray replied with a smile.

Ray then noticed that Egon was starting to dose off. "C'mon, let's go try and get some sleep." Ray urged.

The two then got up and went into the bedroom where Peter was snoring away, and Winston was resting peacefully. As soon as Egon laid down on his bed, he passed out. Ray smiled as he walked over to his bed.

" _Don't worry partner._ " Ray thought as he looked at Egon, " _I'll always have your back._ "

The End.


End file.
